you're troublesome, but i like you
by cheffSTEFFlovesSHIKATEMA
Summary: shikamaru and temari.... he said she's too troublesome.... then why is he with her?


I dont own naruto...

"I didn't know you're gonna be here today…." Shikamaru said as he tries to get up from the grass.

"Well, you know that I have to be here from time to time." Staring at shikamaru. "Don't go anywhere yet, stay with me for a while. I just want to take a rest first before I report to Tsunade-sama. Can I lay down next to you?" asked Temari.

"If you want…."

"Thanks." Temari lied down next to Shikamaru, stretches, then closes her eyes.

"Are you going to fall asleep?"

"Hopefully not coz I know if I do fall asleep you're going to leave me here." She said with a smirk on her face. "so yah, I'm just gonna rest my eyes and I'm really tired. C'mon, you know that it takes 3 days to get here."

"I know, I know." He said. "Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you here even if I want to go somewhere and eat."

"Thanks. Now lay down next to me." She said.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and thought "how troublesome, she just got here and now she's giving me orders already?" but he still got back to where he was earlier, lay down next to her and stared at the clouds again. "

"heh, this girl…."

"shika…."

"yeah?" asked temari, eyes still closed.

"did you miss me?"

Shikamaru looked at her, somehow blushing…. "why do you asked?"

……..no response……

"temari…."

no response still.

"was she asleep already? That was less than 5 minutes though…." He thought. "oh well, can't help it, I guess. She was so tired, I know that."

Shikamaru just let her sleep, watching the clouds and from time to time he glances at the girl right next to him.

After an hour….

Temari felt something; she opens her eyes slowly trying to figure out what that "thing" is and she saw arms, shikamaru's arms, wrapped around her, holding her tight. She thought of getting up and to wake him up but changes her mind. She just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't see a problem with it." She murmured and went back to sleep.

"Temari, Temari, wake up…hey, Temari…." Shikamaru said trying to wake her up by moving her.

She groaned. "ok, ok…." She opens her eyes and sees shikamaru sitting up already. She was kind of….. disappointed?

"c'mon, let's go. I'm hungry and you have to report to Tsunade-sama."

She got up, taking off some grasses that got caught on her clothes. "I know I still have to report and I'm hungry too."

"so which one are you going to do first?" he asked.

"I'm gonna report to the hokage then let's grab something to eat yah?"

"but, I want to eat now…. I haven't eaten anything since ten and it's almost dinner already."

"well, that's not my problem." Smirk on her face. "I have to report now coz I know it's my fault for not going there right when I got here."

"aarrgghh…. Troublesome woman… why, why, why?"

"If you want you could go and eat now, ill find a place to eat afterwards." She said

Scratching his head, got up and said, "Its fine, I'd go with you first then we'll eat."

She gave him a big smile and said, "aaaaww, thanks shikamaru. Alright let's go!"

They started walking towards the hokage's building, which is ten minutes away from the park.

As they walk, Shikamaru thought "why am I going with her? Its not that I have to go with her and eat with her afterwards…."

"He could've gone if he wanted to, he doesn't have to go with me…." Temari thought. "but its alright, I want him to go with me." She smiled and Shikamaru saw that smile.

"Thought of something funny?" he asked

"Not really funny, just something I like."

"Like?"

She just smiled and said, "I like it when you're with me. I know you don't have to but you're still with me and me like that."

Shikamaru blushed and said "Do you always say whatever's on your mind?"

"yes, why? Something wrong with that?"

"no, nothings wrong. It's just that you remind me of my mom. She says whatever's on her mind and it's so troublesome."

"Why is it troublesome?"

"Because it is troublesome."

"Why? Tell me…."

"seriously, you do remind me of her, saying whatever's on her mind, asking too many questions, especially giving me orders!" he said

"Well, if I'm that troublesome for you then just leave me alone then…." She said, feeling kinda hurt.

Shikamaru felt bad. "damn it, and she just said she likes being with me…." He thought.

"Don't worry, I don't oblige you to be with me, I asked you nicely and you didn't even complain when I told you to stay with me. If I'm that big of a trouble for you then just….just …" she can't finish what she was going to say. Something felt weird, she felt like crying. She started walking fast, wanting to leave shikamaru behind.

"Hey" he grabbed her arms, "you said if you're that troublesome, I'm going to leave you alone right? I'm still here, and you're the one who's trying to leave me alone." He said, still holding her. They stopped walking.

"What do you want me to do or say? You kept on saying that I'm troublesome and you're like showing me that you don't want to be with me. I'm not forcing you to be with me, I just like your company because I don't really talk to anybody else here. You're the only person here that could actually keep me company and I could get along with."

Shikamaru took a deep breath, "women…. Troublesome….." he thought. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean what I said. It's just an expression. You just said that I'm the only one you talk to here and keeps you company, right?"

"Right…." She said.

"Then you should know by now that it's just an expression. I don't really mean you're that troublesome ok?"

"It just annoys me coz I just told you that I like being with you and you just kept on saying that… I don't know… just kind of felt that you didn't take any consideration on what I said…."

"That's why I'm still here, with you; you're not that troublesome, besides…." He paused.

"Besides what?" she asked. Curious.

"Besides, I …" he paused again, looking away from Temari. "I like being with you too. I like your company….. I said that you're like my mom because you do say things right away but in some way I like it because you speak whatever's on your mind, it shows that you're an honest person like my mom and I like that…. Even if it's really annoying that a woman is in my ass the whole time, pushing me….." he said.

Temari smiled again, she held shikamaru's hand and pulled him closer. Gave him a kiss on his cheek and looked at his eyes. "You should've said that earlier."

"You're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"Nope, not anymore, and I wasn't mad, just upset."

"Ok."

"Ok…. So, now I ask you, do you want to go to Tsunade sama with me or not? I'm asking you nicely."

"yeah, I'd go with you."

"alright….. by the way shikamaru…."

"yeah?"

"I really do like you. Not just as a friend….." she said blushing….

"there you go again with speaking whatever's on your mind…."

"I thought you said you liked that….." she said, pouting

"yeah I know, but c'mon, let the man speak whatever they feel first."

Temari blushed, smiled, and then asks him "so, you like me too?"

"troublesome woman, lemme do my move first!"

She laughed, "ok ok ok….. go! The floor's all yours"

"I changed my mind"

She gave him a face. "You don't tell me what's on your mind right now, I'm going to hit you really hard" she said while holding her fan.

"damn, cant take a joke?" he said laughing

"You? making jokes?" still pouting

"Alright, alright, I'm going to say it then we'd go to the hokage and eat after ok?"

"ok"

Shikamaru takes a deep breath, holds her hands, looks at her eyes and said, "You are a troublesome woman but I like it and I didn't bother to like girls because it's so troublesome but I really like you. I just never thought of a beautiful girl liking a guy like me because I thought I am such a troublesome guy but I'm glad that the girl I like likes me."

She blushed and hugged him. "I never thought of you liking me either coz you kept on telling me that I was troublesome."

He hugged her back and said, "yes, you are. But I want to be with you that's why."

"I wanna be with you too." She said

"alright, let's go…. Let's finish this up and eat after. I'm starving!" he said, holding his stomach.

"let's go, we're almost there."

They were holding hands as they walk towards the hokage's building.

"we're here, I'd go in now. Wait for me." She said

He stopped her, holds her hand and asked her, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and said "I would love to Shikamaru Nara." And she got in the hokage's office.

"heh, troublesome woman…" and he sat at the chair outside the hokage's office to wait for his now girlfriend.


End file.
